Clothing fashions constantly change. Yet, over the years, the ascot has remained a stylish accessory for well-groomed men. The ascot is worn on formal occasions with a closed neck shirt on the outside of the shirt collar band (typically in conjunction with a morning coat or cutaway) or, on less formal occasions, with an open collar shirt on the inside of the collar next to the neck, with the ascot being tucked under the shirt front and the neck of the shirt being left open. Formal ascots are usually pre-tied, and equipped with an adjustable clasp on the neck band. The informal ascot, or cravat, must be tied by hand. Henceforth, the term "ascot" will be understood to refer to this latter variety.
Unlike a necktie, which has a wide end and a narrow end, both ends of an ascot form are of the same width and form "bibs" of approximately seven to eight inches in width. The ends are joined together by a narrower waist portion, typically two and one-half to three inches in width, that encircles the wearer's neck when the ascot is tied.
An ascot is tied like a four-in-hand necktie knot, with the omission of the last step in which the wide end of the necktie is drawn through the loop created by wrapping the wide end around the narrow end, cinching down the wide end to form a knot, and drawing up the knot tight to the closed collar. Instead, with the ascot, the front bib rests on top of the loop created by wrapping the waist of the ascot around the rear bib, with the front bib adjusted at the throat to cover the knot. The points of the ascot are then tucked under the shirt front with the neck of the shirt open.
Because the ascot is worn with an open collar and uses a loose knot, several problems arise that present obstacles to the stylish wearing of the ascot.
First, the distance that the collar is open can vary. If the opening narrows, the ascot is obscured; if the opening widens, the ascot becomes visually unmoored and adrift around the neck of the wearer.
Additionally, because the tied ascot does not have a cinched knot, it has a tendency to loosen rather quickly about the wearer's neck, especially when engaged in active pursuits, such as dancing. As the ascot loosens, the bibs disappear from view into the open shirt, exposing the wearer's throat.
Additionally, the width of the ascot bib is such that, for small-necked wearers, it can be difficult to stylishly drape the front bib so that it is puffed-out and elegantly displayed over the throat, while still being comfortably loose around the neck.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device to be used when wearing an ascot with an open-collared shirt that maintains the collar open a constant, predetermined distance.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such a device for use when wearing an ascot that helps to prevent the ascot from slipping down into the open shirt front as the knot loosens.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a device that helps to secure the ascot in position around the wearer's neck and helps to prevent the knot from loosening.
A still further object is to provide such a device for wearing with an ascot that is unobtrusive and substantially hidden from view when in use.